The proposed training program will support an undergraduate summer research experience at an institution (the University of South Dakota) that enrolls a high percentage of first generation college students (over one third) from a primarily rural environment. This program addresses a critical need of promoting rigorous research education in areas related to substance abuse and mental health issues throughout the country, and will better prepare students in South Dakota for post-graduate careers in basic science or clinical research fields.